1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel having a plurality of gate and data lines, a gate driver circuit for outputting gate driving signals to the gate lines, and a data driver circuit for outputting image signals (or gray scale voltages) to the data lines. The gate and data driver circuits implemented by an integrated circuit (IC) are mounted on the LCD panel.
In recent, the gate driver circuit implemented by the IC is not mounted on the liquid crystal display panel, however, the gate driver circuit integrated in a peripheral region of the LCD panel has been developed so as to reduce a total size of the LCD device and to increase productivity.
In a structure of the gate driver circuit integrated on the LCD panel, the gate driver circuit includes a shift register having a plurality of cascaded stages. In addition, each of the stages includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFT) and capacitors that generate gate driving signals for driving gate lines.
Drive capability of the TFTs depends on peripheral temperature, particularly, the drive capability of the TFTs decreases when the peripheral temperature decreases because a gate voltage (Vg) of each of the TFTs decreases when the peripheral temperature decreases.
That is, a liquid crystal capacitor coupled to the respective gate lines may be not fully charged when the gate voltage (Vg) of the TFTs decreases, as a result, display quality of the LCD device may be deteriorated.